MIND CHAPEL Chronicles 1
by Scott Clarkin
Summary: this is loosely bassed upon false memory by dean koontz. it contain brainwashing and this is only the true begining


THE MIND CHAPEL CHRONICLES: #1 the rise of rebellion  
  
Prologue  
  
Burnt flesh surrounded his nose. Climbing up his nostrils. Standing in the rubble. Fucking cunt's he thought. His looked at the dead bodies piled everywhere. Fucking cunt's he thought again. He couldn't take the pain. Although he had not been emotionally hurt he felt tremendous pain in his mind. He was emotionally devastated. But suicide was not an option. The last smart Canadian alive. He stood up. Fueled be the importance of the task ahead of him. He would rebuild the this country. Fuck America. Fuck Slochia (terrorist organization founded in the new Iraq. He knew it would be trouble. But he would. There were few women left. And all men were rendered impotent. In 2008 Slochia launched a huge missile full of a biological disease. When it hit a few cites were destroyed. Most human died. And most of the survivors. Were rendered mentally retarded or impotent. There sexual organs literally melted. But he was fine! He was in his lab at the time. And his lab was chemical proof. He didn't come out for a day that when all traces of the chemical. He was the perfect human. And now he was canada's only chance. And he could give new life to the mentally retarded. He was the leading psychotherapist in Canada. Curing all mental disabilities with he brainwashing. He could cure drug habbits.. he could even stop death. Well not stop but delay it. He was the like a king. He created psychoactive drugs easily. He was a king. With a 99.9999999999911111% cure rate he was unbeaten. With ones he couldn't cure fully he would cure them a little. He was a king. He was the king. He was invincible. He would fuck all he women. And make children. And if he contracted aids. Fuck it he had a personal cure. After all he was a king. Or so he thought. perfect plan. Brainwash the land! He would be a king. Nobody would hate him! He gathered the women in his land that were fit and beautiful. he had sex with them. They got pregnant easily. The first generation was going to be born. He took the males and cured them. He had a high success rate. And any body that could not be cured would become his zombie slaves. Half dead creatures that obeyed him religiously. He though again. He was the pope. No he was god! He was his own god. There own religion. He was obviously a megalomaniac but did he give a fuck no.  
  
40 years later.  
  
Population rises. he is happy he is the king. He had fathered so many babys. He was ta rather of many generations he started sleeping with the gurls at the age of fifteen. He had prolonged all there menopauses till the prime age of 100. each women would father a child a year. 85 childs produced from each women. Then men he would grow them up to be soldiers and workers. he had a large army. He was a king. His army was super soldiers conditioned against pain. His women didn't feel the pain of labour. His women were the most beautiful people. The insest was even showing in them. he had found a way to stop the mutilation of insest. He was god he was king he had no queen he had many queens the society had no independent though the society was his he owned the Canada he own everthing. But all this power fucked with his brain. He was god. He had control. The only pain his would feel was a mild lust to have power. But they couldn't.they would never control there thought. Invible. Or so he thought.  
  
CHAPTER 1: the beginning of the end  
  
The voice in his head commanded him to train. Everyday he was getting more independent. Somewhere inside he felt he must be ready for the end of the control. The king was slowly losing control of his mind. Rot was a new member of the army. He was of average build. or at least when he started the army he was. When in The king's army you were required to work out an hour every two days. Rot was smart and did ten hours every two days. he was in amazing shape. And his annual physical the doctor was astonished at his body. The doctor had some suspicions about it though. He approached the king explaining that Rots body was in better shape then anyone else. The king immediately summoned Rot to his office. "Rot pull up a chair" commanded the king "Yes..Sir" said Rot with confusion "open" said the king as he snapped his fingers Suddenly Rot's eyes filled with blood changing from green to bright red. "open" said Rot "where are you now?" "in your office" "not physically, but mentally where are you?" "I am in the chapel, The mind chapel" "good! We must begin. How have you become so strong and so fit" "I spend ten hours every too days in the gym, I am trying to please you" "oh that seems good. I will give you a test. Someone will challenge you, fight them, then I will give you a high credit job. understand?" "yes ,Sir" "close" said the king ass he snapped his fingers. Rot ran out of the room. Blood seeping from his eyes. The king was confused. They never acted like this after entering the mind chapel. He pondered but realized he was being ridiculous. He ordered in the fighter he was going to get to fight Rot. He was one rank in the army above Rot. He had a secret concealed sword in his fighting stick that are given to all the army candidates (the first rank in the army). He would approach Rot outside. This would be an interesting fight no matter who won. The Seaker(the second rank in the army) stood there accepting every order that the king gave with pleasure.  
  
*  
  
Rot stood out side in the pouring rain waiting for the fight. He knew who he was going to have to fight. This was not going to be an easy battle. But he had a a plan. He would take a knife from the kitchen and tie it onto his battle stick. He knew he was going to have to fight against a sword wielder. but he was confident in his fit body to carry him to victory. When he put the stick back in his sheath he waited. Then out of the darkness came thunder and lightning. And also came his adversary. Then both had there hand on the sticks. Lightning had struck a near by tree which erupted into flames. Falling to the ground. The warrior flicked out his sword and was almost at Rot . Rot was distracted by the burning tree and only realized that the warrior was near him before it was almost to late. Rot swung out his newly fashioned blade and cut the wrist of the warrior in the hand that was carrying the sword. The blood seeped out of the radial vein and the sword flew out of his hand and flung into the wall they were standing twenty feet away from. Rot swung his fast feet into the warriors face almost cracking the warriors neck. Blood gushed beautifully from every hole in the mans face. Rot bashed the blunt end of the stick hard into his head. Hearing a cracking. He didn't stop. Wak, wak, wak, wak, and Squish were the sounds the followed immediately. The warrior fell to the ground but Rot did not stop. The wacking and the squishing were going on for quite a while. When he realized that the man had been dead by the time he heard the first squish. Rot laughingly cursed at the warrior or should he said the pulp. He took the sword sheath and went to the wall and dugg out the sword. He tucked it into a sheath and ran to the kings office. The guards let him in. the king who knew he was coming who had gathered the components of the uniform of a seaker. The chemical braclet witch plugged into your wrist vein witch distributed performance enhancing chemicals. The two new fighting sticks. Stronger wood. And of course the suit he would wear. When Rot walked in the king saw his eyes. They were the blood eyes that people in the mind chapel were like. They cleared quickly. And he knelled on one knee and presented the king with the sword.the king told him to sit down and put the sword on the table "OPEN" "I am in the mind chapel" "oh I see you are making improvements. Congratulations on your promotion to seaker" "thank you sir" "now you will be able to train every day. Come to me when you feel you are ready to test you skill. Oh yah and take the sword it will help!! CLOSE!!!" Rot grabbed everything on the desk and ran like he had before. The king watch him on the surveillance cameras. He ran to his room and changed into his suit. he headed from the gym to start the work out.  
  
*  
  
Rot screamed when he got the gym. He had a piercing head ache. He thought it was from the new drugs inserted in his system by this little strap on his wrist. He tried to lose the pain by starting to work out. His body was feeling better then ever when he started. He work as hard as he could. Veins bulging out of every muscle. His heart beat accelerated. His mind cleared of all trouble and the time flew really fast. When he had finished his ten hours he stumbled to the tower. When he stopped working out he collapsed. Everything became slow. His head pierced again with great pain. He got up and walked to the shower. Every second felt like minute every. He popped the shower on full blast cold. It was so reviving. Time suddenly resumed to normal flow. He stayed there for a minute cleaning. Then he got back dressed and preceded to his bed. and fell asleep without getting undressed. You could sleep naked if you wanted. But you need to keep you chemical bracelet on. The chemical bracelet was refilled everyday at breakfast.  
  
*  
  
When Rot got up, standing over his bed was a doctor holding an Uzi. On the name tag the name Dr. Ahriman. out of nowhere a frying pan came flying and the handle stabbed into his thick skull. Then some crazy actor went up to him and bit of his penis! He spat it on the ground. gasoline was sprayed all over him and he was pummeled by bullets from a silenced gun. This lit him on fire. There was a rumble in the sky as a huge massive book fell from the sky. This landed on him splitting his back in half he was cover completely with the book. The only thing of him showing was his bruised head. Then this weird dog came and saw open his head removed the brain and shat in the skull.  
  
*  
  
Rot bolted up rite. And screamed. "what the fuck was that" he stated. He rubbed his face with his hand and noticed moisture. He flicked the light on and looked at his hand. It was a crimson red, blood. He went to the mirror, when he peered into the glass he saw that he was bleeding through every hole his eyes his nose his ears his chin was pure red from the bush of think blood seeping down out of his mouth. The blood flow increased and he felt dizzy. His vision became increasingly blurred. He tried to focus. He saw a vision it was like he was zooming through the hall speeding to the king. The kings eyes opened and a voice said "open" blood filled the kings eyes. Witch changed from brown to a bright red. "where are you now?" said the voice that had spoken erlier "in my office, or I am in the mind chapel. I am both. My mind dose not lie in this office. It Lies up the stairs and in the white emptiness of my mind chapel. My mind is open. What are your instruction?" spoke the king " your instructions are to kill, the nuisance "Rot" you shall gain his work him high in the army and then torture him to death. And as always you will not remember that I have given you these instruction. You will go on with your destructive habits. You will brainwash them. you will prepare them for an attack on the united states. now close. You mind. Don't not let anyone touch you mind chapel" said that weird robotic voice. The kings eyes cleared. And he had no clue what had happened in that last few minutes. And neither did Rot for that fact.  
  
*  
  
Rot awoke in the hospital wing. He was worn out and in pain. He felt like his head had exploded. He was then jolted into spasms and blood flew from hies mouth. He focus on the blood and it stoped mid and started floating  
  
* 


End file.
